As Mad As A Hatter & As Sweet As Honey
by Kittylover118
Summary: Meet Beth Davidson. She's a vampire and human psychiatrist hired by Amelie to trick prisoners and convicts to confess and give up some of their allies. But she's much happier when Amelie asks for her to monitor the tall, dark, handsome, moody, oddly-dressed scientist called Myrnin. Please R&R! x MV belongs to Rachel Caine not me!
1. Chapter 1

" Hi." I waved awkwardly at the queen of Morganville.

" Hello." She said slowly, a slender eyebrow raised. I pointed to the door of her office.

" I'm Beth, the new psychiatrist."

" Ah." She nodded, a small dip of the head. We stood opposite for a little longer, it was an awkward silence.

" Can I?.."

" Yes, that would be..."

" Yeah..."

Amelie's office was just how I imagined it. Plush carpet, dark wooden desk and no windows, only oil-lit lamps.

" So, you are new here, correct? You are aware of the-"

" Yes. I am aware of the vampires here." I finished for her. " I would like to have access to their files too, it would be helpful to see if any beahiour patterns, such as autism, were to occur to vampires also. But not your file, obviously. I'm sure you don't need _me_ prying into your past life." I grinned.

Amelie smiled too. " I understand you find vampires quite interesting. But, no, you are welcome to pry into the lives of the vampires here and, of course, humans if needed. That's why you are here."

I nodded moving a blonde strand of hair from my face. Suddenly there was yelling and banging from behind the doors that we had just recently walked through. While I watched calmly, I could see the anger rising in Amelie's face. The doors swung open, a tall man with dark hair and a rather odd selection of clothing. He also had scracthes across his face and hands, there were red but not bleeding. He was obviously a vampire.

" Amelie, tell your solidiers to stand down!" He demanded as one of Amelie's gaurds grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards.

" You can't barge in Myrnin, I've told you that before." Amelie replied with an edge. " Make an appointment, I'm busy."

" With what?" The man called Myrnin by Amelie, snapped.

Amelie spread her lilly-white hand over to me calmly. " Myrnin, this is Beth. She's here to monitor vampire behaviour."

I held up my hand. " Hi."

" What nonsense. Vampires all have the same istincts and what not." Myrnin made a rude noise.

" I apologise, Beth. Myrnin is..._pouting_, shall we say? It will pass, but he doesn't really mean to be rude."

" Of course I mean it." Myrnin snapped.

" It's okay," I promised. " The vampire and human community are quite easily read in my opinion, he is quite right; vampires _do_ have all the same instincts as eachother, yes? But the difference is that, each vampire has a different method of controlling it or may just act upon impulse. As I conclude, Myrnin acts upon impulse when he seeks your attention on something." I smiled as every vampire currently in the room stared. I turned to Myrnin.

" So, you're only half-right Myrnin."

Amelie giggled, an odd gesture for someone of her standered. " Ah, Beth, no one has ever corrected Myrnin before. He's a scientist you see, and has always been right for such a long time, no one bothers to correct him anymore."

I laughed. " I see, it makes sense I guess. But not every one is right. Each individual has their own opinion." I shrugged.

" Of course." Amelie agreed.

" I am glad your both seeing eye to eye on your stupid girlish matters but, I have something more important to tell you." Myrnin was standing alone now, brushing what may be imaginary dust off his odd outfit. Amelie was right, he was pouting.

Amelie coughed and asked, coolly, " What is it then?"

" I still haven't had a blood delivery this week." Myrnin wasn't looking at Amelie or me anymore.

" It's because you make vampire jokes that are only funny around vampires, to humans. You show them your fangs and scare them, Myrnin. That's why they don't come. They think your unsafe and insane."

Myrnin looked hurt.

" Pardon my intrusion but, wouldn't it be easier to let me handle the blood donation? It would be nice to get to know Myrnin a little better." Amelie recongnised the tone of my voice, she knew what I wanted to do. She smiled coldly and nodded.

Myrnin huffed. " I don't need some...some _vampire behaviouralist_, giving me my food."

" I think it'll be worth it Myrnin, you'll have company for, what? Six days a week, maybe less, depending on Beth's scheduel."

" Don't care." Myrnin snapped.

" Can I count today, as our first session?" I asked Amelie. She shrugged.

" If you like."

" No."

" Myrnin be quiet. This is for your own benefit." Amelie commanded.

" More like yours." Myrnin muttered. " No one likes a madman."

" You don't seem mad." I chipped in, knowing that I didn't mean it.

" I don't like you Beth."

" I'll get over it."

" Myrnin, stop being difficult." Amelie sighed. " I'm sorry Beth. I'll get someone to show you to your new home."

" Thank you, Amelie." I nodded. I turned back to Myrnin. " You should come to see me tomorrow at noon. I'll have your blood there and you may take it home with you after our session." I smiled.

" I-" Myrnin began.

" I'll make the arrangments for the blood to be donated to your house, Beth." Amelie interupted. Myrnin was not a happy vampire.

" Then, Myrnin, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you, Amelie I think I'll enjoy my time in Morganville." And with that I left with a guide to show me to my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was suprised when Myrnin arrived at my house the next day. I had conviced myself that he wouldn't come but maybe Amelie had had stern words with Myrnin, saying that it was best for him, like a mother telling a child that it would be best for them to have braces or the diet cola instead of normal cola. Maybe.

I opened the door to Myrnin's tall, handsome oddly-dressed figure. He was still pouting like a three year old, by the look on his face. I stepped aside.

" You may enter." I nodded. Myrnin looked at me sceptically and stepped over the threshold.

" I'm only here for Amelie's sake." He snapped as I closed the door. I led Myrnin to the living room and indicated for him to sit on the dark brown leather sofa before taking the matching arm chair to the opposite. I planned keeping most of the rooms as I'd found them with a quick dusting first, of course (I really like the classical theme Amelie has going on here). Myrnin folded his arms and crossed his legs.

" I see you've settled fine." Myrnin said, not meeting my eyes.

" Yes, it's a very nice house. Amelie did a great job of the interior decor." I answered, pressing the "play" button on my recorder. " Now, tell me your name, date of birth, the age you were made vampire and the year you were turned."

" You already know my name." Myrnin said tiredly.

I rolled my eyes. " For the _tape._"

Myrnin sighed. " My name is Myrnin. I can't remember my birthday, my human one. I was about twenty-three when I was turned, so that was in 1050. That was nine-hundred and sixty-three years ago." He sighed again sadly.

" What is the realationship between you and the Founder, Amelie?" I asked, resting my head in my hand.

" We're good friends. She's always been there for me," Myrnin smiled weakly at himself. " As I her, even when she makes the wrong choices."

" How did you meet?" I asked curiously.

" After the Battle Of Hastings. Gwion-"

" Gwion?" I interupted.

" My teacher and maker. Anyway, Gwion was hosting a party for the great win of William, Bishop's second in command at the time. Bishop and Amelie came of course, having the 'King of Vampires' at the party drew out vampires who were looking to become close to Bishop. But Bishop didn't like me. I was still a young vampire and I was disscussing some scientific views on the battle with Gwion when Bishop overheard. He thought I was a fool, a madman and that I should be locked up or put in chains for entertainment. I think that's why Amelie befriended me, to spite her father. But we were- are, good friends."

I processed this for a moment, then I said, " People call you 'Amelie's pet' because you do everything she says, is that true?"

Myrnin flinched. " I'm not her _pet_. But yes, I'd do anything she asked."

" Ah, okay." I nodded. " Come here the same time tomorrow." I said.

" _Fine._" Myrnin snapped. I frowned at him for a moment. Then I realised what the problem was.

" Myrnin?" I said gently.

" What?"

" What was your childhood like?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a short one. Sorry 'bout that '^^ Anyways, I've taken parts from Myrnin's Tale on the Rachel Caine Morganville Vampires Site. So go check it out! Thanks xxx**

" My...My _childhood?_" Myrnin asked nervously. " Nothing really happend..."

" Tell me anyway." I snapped.

If my assumption was correct, Myrnin was neglected as a child, possibly by his mother. It was common in middle-earth ages for children from poor families to be sold off as apprentenices or slaves to earn money for themselves (or to just get rid of them) and if that was the case it would explain Myrnin's behavioural problems and attachment to Amelie.

" I was the oldest of four children, the only boy and three sisters whose name's I cannot remember. My father was kept in a windowless padlocked shack outside. He..He was mad, he would lash out and he would scream each night. He would scream and scream and scream..." Myrnin's eyes were glazed. " He'd claw at the walls of his prison, wearing those filthy rags. Mother made me go to him every day. She would press her hand on my shoulder to stop me running either to or from him. The visit's stopped when I was maybe ten. He had died of what was presumably was a fit but, we didn't have any _real_ doctors back then. Then after his funeral she told me that there was an offer of appreanticeship for me and I had to go and say goodbye to my sisters whom I shared nothing but a roof with. My mother wouldn't miss me, she feared me, feared that I was going to be like my father. I only feared I'd be much worse." Myrnin looked at me with those sad, cold dark eyes of his. He smiled gently. " I guess it was true."

I had a lumpy pain in my chest and it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

" If you want to stop, just say OK?" I said.

" It's fine." Myrnin said shaking his head. " Even Amelie doesn't know about my childhood."

" No?"

" Only the parts from where I went to live with Gwion." Myrnin grinned. " That was all I ever told her."

" Do you want to carry on?"

" That's it." Myrnin shrugged. " I was sent off the next morning with Gwion."

" Do you have a...um, _special gift_ or something from your childhood?"

" No." Myrnin snapped all too quickly. I understood that he may not want to bring up anything like that. It was a question for another day.

" OK. I guess that's all for today." I slapped my thighs and jumped up out of my seat. " Your blood's in the refridgerator. I'll go fetch it."

I wasn't to long but by the time I returned carrying Myrnin's blood, he had disappeared and my door was swinging open.


	4. Chapter 4

Myrnin didn't arrive the next day, so I decided to take his blood to him, anyhow. I asked Amelie for directions and when she asked me why I wanted to know, I said that I needed to put it on my data sheet. Sometimes, I wonder if there is a difference between humans and vampires at all.

I walked to Myrnin's shack-slash-underground home. I stood looking at the worn down shack and remembered Myrnin's words; _" _

_He..He was mad, he would lash out and he would scream each night. He would scream and scream and scream... He'd claw at the walls of his prison, wearing those filthy rags." _

Myrnin had told me that he was worried he'd become much worse than his father. Standing here in front of his shack, remembering his oddly-essembled clothes, kept in there by Amelie locked away from Morganville. It sounded very much like Myrnin's father's past was living on into Myrnin. I rapped at the door gently and I felt the knot in my chest tighten. There was obviously no answer. I opened the door slowly and peered inside. My glasses slid gently down my nose a tad and I had to push them back into place so I could focus on the dim glow at the bottom of the staires. I trotted down the steps and into the lab and stopped.

It. Was. A. _Mess._ There were liquids of different colours spread in bicers across the lab tables and smashed bicers and tubes on the floor apart from the books. There were bolts and nuts and pipes and bunson burners spread everywhere. Two words; Science, explosion.

" Myrnin?" I called. " I've brought your blood. You were meant to come for another session today," I took a large step over a pile of books and cracked some more broken glass. " Myrnin? I know you're here. I'll just leave your blood on this-" I barely heard the sob coming from a room at the back of the lab.

" Myrnin?" I called again, walking curiously to the door, trying not to trip. I knocked on the door. There was a short sniff.

" Go away." Myrnin mumbled. I could her the sadness in his voice. The knot in my chest became a lump in my throat and made my mouth dry. I didn't open the door, if Myrnin was angry with me or anyone, he could take his anger out on me. And I don't really _want_ to be a vampire stress-ball, thank you very much.

" Myrnin, open the door please." I pleaded softly.

" No. Go away, I do not wish to talk with you Beth. I never wanted to talk to anyone about my past, and you made Amelie agree that it was best. But it wasn't! It isn't! " Myrnin cried. " Not for me..."

" Myrnin, open-"

" Leave me _alone_." Myrnin snarled.

If Myrnin saw Amelie as a second mother then, maybe, just maybe...

" Myrnin, open this door right _now._" I said sternly. " Or I'll tell Amelie that you're being un-cooroperative." I heard a click and Myrnin loomed over me in the (what seemed to be) bedroom doorway.

" What do you want? I want to be left alone." Myrnin frowned at me angrily. Oh, so we're back to the pouting now, are we?

I frowned back. I handed him a blood packet. " Drink." I snapped. Myrnin snatched the blood packet out of my hand, teared away the top spilling blood over himself and drained the packet within seconds. He threw the empty packet on the floor angrily without taking his fierce dark eyes from mine. The packet made a slapping sound when it hit the floor, like doing a belly-flop into a swimming pool.

" Happy now?" He growled. He had blood smeared across his cheek. I licked my thumb and rubbed it away all the while Myrnin made a disgusted, childish face.

" Yes." I laughed. " You shouldn't lock yourself away when you're upset Myrnin. It isn't good for you."

" What do you know? You're some _therapist _not a doctor." Myrnin _really_ didn't like me. But, who ever said I liked him? Sure, he was one of the handsomest men I have ever met but I _was_ his therapist (also he was Amelie's pet and from what I collect she doesn't take kindly to vampire-human realationships).

" Maybe so," I said thoughtfully pushing past him into his room. " _Buuuut_ you still didn't show up for your session today so we do it now." I sat on Myrnin's untidy bed, crossed my legs, picked up a pillow and hugged it close. I wonder what this knot in my chest is? It's suffocating me.

I spotted a small, green woolly blanket in a crumpled pile further along the bed. I leaned over and pulled it towards me. Myrnin eyed me sucspicuously. I smoothed it out.

" Come on, sit." I patted the blanket. " Do you want to know your progress?"

" Not really." Myrnin began picking up crumpled clothes and odds and ends from the floor.

" Okay..." I thought about what to do next but before another word could escape my trap, Myrnin was in front of me. He was calmer than earlier but still frowning.

" You cannot barge into my home, give me food and still expect me to talk to you." Myrnin picked up the blanket and threw it over his arm that was already draped with a numerous amout of bright clothes.

" You're talking to me now." I pointed out.

" It doesn't count." Myrnin grunted and walked to a wardrobe and threw the clothes in before slamming the doors.

" By the way, it's off the record. So Amelie will never know."

" I still don't want to talk, you'll probably tell her anyway."

" Excuse me, but I keep my word!" I argued. I sighed. " I guess I'll just stay here until you talk to me."

" That's perposterous! You cannot stay here until I talk to you about my past, that's childish!" Myrnin exclaimed looking at me with wide eyes. I bit back the urge to say _" Oh, says __**you**__."_ But _that_ would be childish.

" I'll stay until I get bored and phone Amelie." I smirked. " So she can command her pet to speak of his past." Myrnin looked away from me and then said,

" Fine. Half an hour, that's all. And you leave straight after."

A man of science, they said. The smartest man around, they said. Until he meets me, I said.


	5. Chapter 5

I snuggled under Myrnin's duvet, still clutching the pillow from earlier. Myrnin watched me do this and frowned.

" You're not going to be here for long, so don't get too comfortable." He pulled out an old chair covered in a pile of clothes and pushed the clothes onto the floor. He then positioned the chair at the end of the bed and sat down, resting his elbows on the wooden arms and lacing his fingers together. It seemed to look like a scene in a movie, where the heroine meets the evil-doer. I think Myrnin is too nice to be an evil villain.

" You know, it would be nice if you were _kind_ once in a while." I huffed.

" And it would be _nice_ if you left me _alone_. But that's not going to happen, is it?" Myrnin hissed acidly, glaring at me from over the tops of his fingers. I take the whole "too nice to be and evil villain" back.

I sighed. " Okay...Um."

" Half an hour-"

" Yes, I know!" I growled. " Ugh. Right. I spoke with Oliver after our first encounter. We talked about how you and a Mr...Pennywell? I don't think I said that right.." I frowned

" It's Pennywhore actually." Myrnin huffed, folding his arms across his chest. I waved my hand dissmissively.

" Anyway, he said you two don't get along very well." I said cautiously.

" _Don't get along very well_?!" Myrnin snarled, fixing me with an icy glare.

I shrugged. " Well, those weren't his _exact _words..." I mumbled. " But why don't you tell me why you both hate eachother so much? Like, did you hate eachother when you first met?"

" Well, I..." Myrnin paused. " Well... You..." His voice was becoming desperate. " You...You wouldn't understand." He said finally after umming and are'ing.

" I think I would." I said smiling slightly.

" No you wouldn't." Myrnin said stubbornly.

" Why not?"

" Because you're a human." I waited for Myrnin to say 'because you're a girl' next, but it never came.

" And what were you nine hundred and sixty-three years ago?" I retorted. Myrnin flinched.

" Touché." Myrnin shrugged. I waited for a few moments for Myrnin to carry on. I followed his stare to _another _old nick-knack. It was an old sixties clock. It was an illuminous one too. Jesus Christ sheperd of Judea...

" It's been quarter of an hour." Myrnin said after a minute, waiting for the big hand to land precisely on the three.

" I know, we have another fifteen minutes together." I stated awkwardly.

" I'm not saying a word. I have decided that I do not need your so-called_ therapy_, that I am fine the way I am and no one should change that."

" I'm not trying to change you!" I exclaimed. " I'm trying to _help_ you Myrnin. Why won't accept my help?" Myrnin was next to me so suddenly I jumped into the middle of the bed with a yelp.

" You make me look like a spoilt, stupid child in front of Amelie and you treat me like one. With your, '_Ooooh, Myrnin what was your childhood like?' _and, '_ Ooooh Myrnin, I know what's wrong with you.'"_ Myrnin said in a high-pitched girlish voice.

" You really can't act, can you? That sounds nothing like me!" I said sarcastically.

" Amelie doesn't even know you and she tusts you, when I've always been there for her and trusted her all the while she never tusted me. It took me years to get Amelie to tust me, and suddenly you walk in and your trustworthy!" Myrnin yelled, eyes glazing over with tears. " All I did was kill a few people but I had the vampire disease! I couldn't help it!" Myrnin sank down to his knees and sobbed. " I'm nothing but a monster. I kill for science. I experiment for science. Science is my life. And once I thought I knew everything in detail, you show up and prove to me that I am crazy." Myrnin cried.

I sighed sadly and moved over to Myrnin slowly. I sat down next to him and placed my hands on his broad shoulders. Myrnin lowered his hands an inch, looking at me through those dark, teary eyes, shaking slightly.

" Myrnin," I said quietly. " One thing you shall never understand is how a brain works-"

" But I do..." Myrnin whined.

" Okay, you will never understand the _thoughts_ and _emotions_ of the brain. _I_ will never understand the thoughts and emotions of the brain. I doubt anyone will. And if they say they do, they're probably lying." I sighed. " Myrnin, psychologists understand _patterns_ of the brain and how one may be feeling or what might have happened in previous events in their lives to make them act so strangely, or odd towards certain people. It's simple really. Here's an example; I know that you don't like me, I don't know why and maybe you don't either. But, I do know that you have an emotional attatchment to Amelie and from what you've just told me, it seems you're jealous because Amelie doesn't trust you even though you've been friends for such a long time but will trust a complete stranger. You see?"

Myrnin nodded and swiped at his eyes. " I-...I'm sorry I yelled at you, Beth. I-"

" It's okay." I whispered. " You were angry, and I guess I would be angry too, if a friend of mine went behind my back to get me a psychiatrist because they thought I was mental."

" I am mental." Myrnin smiled sadly.

" Yeah, but in a good way." I grinned widely. " There's a thin line between sanity and insanity, Myrnin. And it's fun to watch people trip off the edge of sanity and hurtle into insanity because it makes life more challenging and exciting." Myrnin stood, gave me his hand and helped me to my feet. " Our half an hour's up." I said making my way to Myrnin's bedroom door.

" But-"

" Come and see me tomorrow Myrnin." I interupted.

" I'm not scheduled to see you tomorrow." Myrnin said, frowning.

" I know, I just thought that maybe... You know," I shrugged, opening the door. " That you'd like to talk. Nothing personal, I promise. Just a..I don't know, a friendly get-together." I walked out. Myrnin poked his head around the door.

" What time then?" Myrnin flushed. I smiled back at him.

" Anytime after nine."

" Ten?"

" Okay, I'll make coffee. And you can bring those doughnuts you like so much."

" How did you?-"

As I was walking to the edge of the stairs leading up towards the surface, I turned to Myrnin one more time and said, " You really need to clean up your rubbish. It's lying everywhere." Then I left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was Sunday, and I was up at eight sharp making sure everything was in place for Pennywell's arrival at nine. If Myrnin couldn't remember what made him hate Pennywell so much, due to loss of memory I'll never know, but maybe Pennywell could remember.

Pennywell arrived at nine exactly and I showed him to the living room.

" You know, when I asked you to visit me I thought you wouldn't turn up." I said, gesturing for him to take a seat.

" Oliver convinced me that I should come to talk to you." Pennywell said a small smile played at his lips.

" I'm guessing I should be grateful that you came?" I asked smiling.

" You can be if you wish. I won't stop you." Pennywell shrugged, smiling and fixing me with a warm look from such pale eyes. I shivered.

" Okay, enough of the flirting. Let's get down to buissness," I said blushing pink. " Why do you and Myrnin hate eachother so much?" I had my pen on a note pad ready to take notes.

Pennywell's expression changed into a cold, hard glare set like stone. The room seemed to go cold too, and I fought back the urge to shiver again. Was it a vampire power to change tepreture in a room? If so, I think I just found the world's first vampire-radiator.

" We just do." Pennywell huffed.

" Okay, what _caused_ you two to hate eachother so much?" I asked sternly, like a journalist pressuring some celebrity to spill some juicy gossip about their past life or a major scandal they'd been involved in.

" I..." Moments pasted. " I honestly can't remember." Pennywell frowned thoughtfully. " I don't usually forget things like this."

" Hm? Well, that's odd." I stated placing my pen and notepad down on my lap and slumping backwards into the cusion of my chair. I stretched my arms until I heard a satisfying crack and relaxed. I positioned my glasses back to the centre of my nose and began to deduct.

" It may be because it was something so terribly embarassing et cetra, that your brain has sealed off the memory." I shrugged. " That's the only reasonable reason I can think of."

" No. That fool couldn't possibly have done something _that_ bad. No..It must be something else."

" Maybe _that fool_ was embarassed by it too and built a memory loss device, like the one he built when Amelie created Morganville to stop people escaping and blabbing about vampires."

Pennywell glared at me angrily.

" What?"

" Don't you ever joke about things like that." He growled.

" Who ever said I was joking?" I cocked my head to one side and before Pennwywell could retort anything, there was a knock at my door. I moved the notepad and pen from my lap and onto the long, low table in the centre of the room and went to answer the door.

It was Myrnin. Suprisingly not dressed in an odd essemble.

" Ever heard of the expression **_' fashionably late'?_**" I hissed.

" No. Why would I be late? And of course I'm fashionable, I look fabulous in any outfit thrown at me." Myrnin retorted.

" _Thrown_ at you? Do you have some sort of weird robot in your closet?" I snapped hoarsely, aware of Pennywell staring daggers at me from behind.

" Don't be ridiculous! I don't have a robot like that, there would be no point."

I sighed heavily.

" Besides, the old man chooses my clothes."

" What?" Myrnin had successfully pushed passed me and entered my home. Meeting Pennywell with a frosty glare.

"_ You._" He spat ferouciously.

Pennywell rose quickly and snarled at Myrnin. " Beth, you didn't tell me you had a _pet_."

" I-" I began only to interupted by an angry Myrnin.

" And you didn't tell me that you had a whore here. I wouldn'tve came if I knew you had company."

" Shouldn't insane dogs be put to sleep?"

" Shouldn't whores be prowling for their next customer?" Myrnin growled.

" Flea-bag."

" Chew-toy."

" Mutt."

" Dog-chow."

This carried on for a little longer each retort rising more anger into eachothers voices, while I stood and let my own anger rise. Finally, I'd had enough.

" Amelie's pet!"

" Oliver's whore!"

" Be quiet!" I bellowed and both vampires, realising I was there, turned to look at me with wide eyes. I sighed heavily. " Thank you."

" You didn't need to yell." Myrnin said huffily.

" Yes I did. Why don't you both calm down for a moment? Myrnin your half an hour early, we agreed-"

" It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." Pennywell made for the door, when it slammed shut and locked itself in his face.

" What the-"

" As your both here, I think we should have a chat about your past and why you both hate each other so much. Then you can leave, Mr. Pennywell. Are we clear?"

Pennywell glared and me with hate-filled eyes, but then they softened and he nodded.

" I guess you're right Miss. Beth." He sighed admittedly. Myrnin looked just as guilty as his nemisis.

" Good. With that childish dispute behind us, let's begin."


End file.
